Herbata, cynamon i budyń
Nie ociągając się, szybko wbiegliście na pokład sterowca. A za wami wbiegły mongoły, razem z połamanymi końmi. A za mongołami wbiegło całe stado niezwykle posłusznych chińczyków z zespołu w zastawie stołowej, którzy wykonywali każde zlecone polecenie bez cienia krytyki. Co tu się dzieje do cholery! To nie rejs wycieczkowy! Wynoście się! - ''wydzierał się Walter Martinez ''Jak najbardziej widać, że nie wycieczkowy. Takiego badziewia to nawet Ryanair by nie sponsorował - ''przygryzała Marie Colvin Brakowało jedynie Dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć oczu, który wbiegł do zsypu i pomyliwszy klapę z drzwiami na pokład, rzucił się w dół. Nie widzieliście też nigdzie Davida, jednak on zawsze był typem niezależnego samotnika. Pokład sterowca delikatnie drżał niczym dziadowska drewniana podłoga pod wpływem wirującej pralki, podobny też hałas wydobywał się z wrzeszczącego napędu zlokalizowanego na zewnątrz konstrukcji. Zagubieni chińczycy zbili się ciasno w grupę na wzór pingwinów, brzdękając zastawą i nie wiedząc do końca co ze sobą zrobić. Mongoły wręcz przeciwnie, rozwalili się na każdym wolnym skrawku posadzki, część bandażując kwiczące konie, część pożywiając się tymi zdechłymi. Nie wyglądali na zbyt miłych towarzyszy podróży. ''Chodźcie, rozejrzyjmy się po pokładzie, może mają banany - ''wymyślił Dalaj Lama ''Nie mają - ''odparł cesarz ''A ty niby skąd to wiesz! - ''niedowierzał mnich ''Skąd tak niedorzeczny pomysł? I niby po co ci te banany? - ''zacząłeś się dopytywać ''Lubię je! - ''wykrzyknął, rozglądając się podejrzliwie, a następnie wyszeptał - ''W końcu Walter Martinez musi jakoś utrzymywać lojalność Animal Sensless Beings... Ale dlaczego akurat banany? - ''nie ustępowałeś. Twarz mnicha jakby się skurczyła z niedowierzania, że kwestionujesz tak podstawowe założenie ''Racja, lubią też kurczaki! Albo arbuzy, ale to byłoby już niedorzeczne - ''uznał Dalaj Lama ''Wątpię, żebyśmy znaleźli lodówkę pełną kurczaków - ''stwierdziłeś, jednocześnie żałując ''Kto wam napchał tej kiełby we łby! Na pewno coś znajdziemy na pokładzie, może jakieś brudy Waltera, i wcale nie chodzi mi o zafajdane gacie! - ''napierał mnich ''Idźcie, ja tu chwilę odpocznę - ''powiedziała Marie Colvin, siedząc przygarbiona na skrzynce i zaciągając się petem ''Wszystko w porządku? Tak, pamiętajcie też, że mam kamienną skórę... po prostu wiele ostatnio się wydarzyło - ''niejasno odpowiedziała nieobecnym wzrokiem Ta krótka wymiana zdań nie trwała zbyt długo, jednak Dalaj Lama zdążył już się oddalić i podejść do mongoła, pytając czy żre kurczaka. ''Nie A smakuje jak kurczak? Nie A gdybyś nigdy nie żarł koniny, bo w twojej okolicy żyją wyłącznie zahivione małpy, banany i arbuzy, to mógłbyś pomyśleć, że to kurczak? Mongoł patrzył skonsternowany. A jak u każdego niewykształconego troglodyty, konsternacja zaczęła przeradzać się w irytację. Odciągnąłeś szybko mnicha zanim rozpętała się kolejna bijatyka. Jednak wtedy to też zauważyłeś, że Adidaska Rogowska gdzieś się zapodziała. Stwierdziłeś, że to nieistotne, z jakiegoś powodu była dziwnym i niestałym dodatkiem do waszej grupy, choć ostatecznie zawsze w centrum wydarzeń. Udaliście się do luku bagażowego. Przepastne pomieszczenie wypełnione setkami skrzyni ustawionych jedna na drugiej. Ha! Mówiłem, że mają kurczaki! - ''zatryumfował Dalaj Lama ''Nie mają! - ''upierał się cesarz - ''Dawno by już zaśmiardły! Toż śmierdzi! - ''i faktycznie cuchnęło, jednak nie zaśmiardłym kurczakiem a nitrogliceryną. W skrzyniach znajdowały się potężne ilości dynamitu. ''Wezmę kilka - ''jowialnie stwierdził mnich i zaczął wyjmować TNT z pudeł ''Nie! - ''wykrzyknąłeś z desperacją w głosie i zacząłeś się z nim szarpać, lecz zauważyłeś, że w tym czasie cesarz niewinnie upychał laski pod pazuchę. Dalaj Lama miał większy wpływ na niedorozwinięty umysł dziecka niż ktokolwiek by chciał. Po tym jak wyrwałeś trzecią laskę dynamitu, tybetańczyk z zacięciem na twarzy chwycił cię za gębę i ją wykręcając, próbował zagarnąć jak najwięcej. W pewnym momencie zacząłeś się zastanawiać czy to czasem umysł Dalaj Lamy nie jest tym wypaczanym. W końcu się poddałeś... Skierowaliście się do kuchni. Była w miarę przestronna i zaskakująco czysta, raczej rzadko ktokolwiek z niej korzystał. W garnku na palniku bulgotał jakiś budyń. Mnich od razu rzucił się do lodówek spożywczych, jednak nie znalazł tego co szuka. ''Nie ma tu kurczaków! - ''upierał się cesarz ''Na pewno są! - ''nie ustępował Dalaj Lama ''Nie ma, nie ma, nie ma! - ''wydzierał się wybraniec bogów ''Siedź cicho, albo przyjdzie po ciebie Pieróg! - ''zagroził mnich wypowiadając parszywie tę nazwę. Cesarz przez chwilę się zawiesił będąc kompletnie zaskoczonym. ''Niby jaki pieróg?! Nie ma żadnego pieroga! - ''wypalił ze złością. Ziarno niepewności zostało zasiane ''Nie pieróg! Pieróg! Jak po ciebie przyjdzie to nie będzie ci do śmiechu! Nie ma pieroga, nie ma! Wymyśliłeś go! Jesteś starym ramolem! - ''wykrzykiwał cesarz z nutą strachu, pomimo, że nie miał pojęcia kim/czym jest Pieróg ''Jakim cudem nigdy o Nim nie słyszałeś? Każde tybetańskie dziecko o nim wie! Od wieków rodzice przekazują swoim potomkom, aby się Go wystrzegać! Pieróg! To nie byle istota, to najczystsza pazerność w świecie! Legendy o Nim są zapisane w wielu klasztornych zwojach! Pieróg! Czai się w pełni swojej farszności ukryty pod stropem dachu, czekając, tak, czekając, gdyż jest nieskończenie cierpliwy, aby dopaść swoją ofiarę i ją spierożyć! A już na pewno z wielką rozkoszą poluje na wszelkie istoty niezwykłe i wyjątkowe! Gdy cię wybierze na zmącznienie to nawet twoje boskie moce cię nie uratują, albowiem On sam jest istotą boską! Wystrzegaj się, gdyż jeśli tylko usłyszysz ledwo zauważalne ''Łon'' Łon Łon wiedz, że zwisa na swoich pierożnych falbankach gdzieś w pobliżu! Nie!!!!! ''- wydarł się błagalnym tonem cesarz, schowany za twoją utyłą giczołą ''Przestań straszyć dzieci takimi chorymi wymysłami! - ''wstawiłeś się za bachora, aby tylko nie przeszkadzał ci spać w nocy ze strachu ''To nie bajdurzenia! To czysta prawda! Ty też grubasie się wystrzegaj, lubi grubasów! - ''nadal straszył dobrze wczuty w rolę Dalaj Lama Westchnąłeś i ruszyliście dalej. Natrafiliście na pokój kapitański - sypialnię Waltera. Nad łóżkiem wisiał portret jakieś wstrętnej kozy z podpisem ''Mahama, ''a także dywan naścienny ze skóry alpaki. W kącie leżały zafajdane gacie. Na biurku stała drewniana szkatułka ze szklanym frontem, za którym kryła się kolekcja opasek naocznych, w tym na okazje specjalne - całkowicie czarna. Inne też były czarne, ale jakoś mniej. Obok szkatułki stał komputer. thumb|800px|none ''Na pewno ma tam brudy! - ''wykrzyknął mnich i szybko rzucił się do komputera, mimo że system Billa Gatesa widział jedynie podczas obrad Narodów Zjednoczonych - ''jakie może mieć hasło?! Spróbuj Śleputa123 - ''zaproponował cesarz ''Nie wchodzi! Spróbuję Sensless Animal Beings! Nadal nie to! Wpisz Bezoki_Gbur! Nie działa! Wiem już co może pasować! MarieColvinToGłupiaKrowa. Nie?! To może MarieColvinToWywłoka? Nie pasuje! MarieColvinToCzopWielorazowegoUżytkuZwierzchowskiego... Znowu nie to W takim razie MarieColvinToWielkiZaropiałyPryszczWyciśniętyDoMisyBigosu Cholera, mocno się zabezpieczył! MarieColvinToPasożytZCzarnejOdkrawanejKońcówkiBanana? Eh! MarieColvinToLarwaMopsa? MarieColvinToJednookaSzujaZGłupimPetem MarieColvinToPoczwaraTarzającaSięWGnojuJakimJestJejTwórczość A może spróbujcie Mahama? - ''zaproponowałeś. Zadziałało. Uruchomiona była przeglądarka z kolekcją anime na pierwszej karcie. Na drugiej uruchomione było Zapytaj.onet.pl gdzie ukryty pod nickiem BezokiPirat pytał się "Jak dopaść wredną babę, co wyłupiła mi oko", "Jeśli moglibyście zabić swojego największego wroga, to jakim sposobem?", "Czy jeśli w sylwestra zabiję kogoś dynamitem, to mi udowodnią, że to nie wypadek?", "Jaki model skutera polecacie?". W tle włączone były Simsy, gdzie Marie Colvin była uwięziona w piwnicy, a Walter Martinez i Animal Sensless Beings ją bili i barabarowali, rozplemiając bękarcie potomstwo, które następnie bili, a czasem spalili stawiając kuchenkę na dywanie, jak już system nie pozwalał na więcej. ''U, co to za gra, wygląda na ciekawą - ''szczerze zainteresował się Dalaj Lama, rozkazując Walterowi spoliczkować Marie ''To Simsy! - ''uradował się cesarz - ''Daj mi, pokażę ci coś! - ''i stworzył klub, w którym obowiązkiem było lać i wyzywać Marie i zaprosił do niego całe miasto. Po kilkunastu minutach przesadzili i Marie Colvin spłonęła wraz z całą posiadłością Waltera, połową miasta i kilkoma Animal Sensless Beings. ''I co teraz, i co teraz?! - ''spanikował mnich - ''teraz zauważy, że tu grzebaliśmy! Szybko, wyłącz grę, wtedy się nie zapisze! - ''tłumaczył wybraniec bogów ''Tutaj? Nie!!!!! ''- wydarł się kiedy to mnich kliknął twierdząco na pytanie o zapis ''I co teraz, i co teraz?! Nie mam pojęcia! - ''wydarł się Cesarz, po czym wrzeszcząc w całkowicie chory sposób - ''AAAAAAA! A! A! A! AAAAAA! -'' zaczął naparzać w komputer, aż ten się rozpadł. Szybko spierdzieliliście z tamtego miejsca. Następnie skierowaliście się w stronę wielkich drzwi na przedzie sterowca. ''Łon Łon Łon Ah! Słyszeliście?! - ''przeraził się Cesarz ''Nie, nic nie słyszałem, o czym ty mówisz? - ''skonsternował się Dalaj Lama ''Przestań go straszyć na miłość boską! - ''skarciłeś mnicha ''Ale przecież ja nic nie robię - ''bronił się - ''po ciebie też przyjdzie... Że co? Przecież nic nie mówiłem! Wchodząc przez drzwi dotarliście do centrum dowodzenia. Na środku dobrze przeszklonego pomieszczenia, na podwyższeniu siedział Walter w fotelu z narzuconym futrem lamparta, skrzętnie dowodząc lotem. Na wasz widok Sensless Animal Beings odpłynęli niczym brudne pomyje od stanowiska dowódcy i zajęli stanowiska obsługi radaru, komunikatorów, steru czy też zwyczajnie pod ścianą, bacznie obserwując. Wtedy to też zauważyliście Akantolityczną Rozwolkę zadającą na pozór puste pytania, by co jakiś czas zadać bolesne pytanie na temat higieny i czystości. Akurat pytała o to czy Walter słucha Shirana Pantofelka (na co tradycyjnie spięty Walter odpowiedział hhhm) ''kiedy jego rozbiegany wzrok padł na was. ''A wy tu co robicie?! To nie cholern''y rejs wycieczkowy z galerią sztuki na pokładzie i pokładem spacerowym! Poza tym doskonale pamiętam, że to wy podróżujecie z tą głupią pindą Marie!'' Wcale nie podróżuję z nią - ''oburzył się Cesarz ''Ha! Głupio ci teraz tak oskarżać?! - ''błskawicznie wbił szpilę mnich ''Ale jak to? Przecież widziałem! To źle widziałeś! - błyskotliwie odpowiedział Dalaj Lama A właśnie, że dobrze, bo badałem ostatnio wzrok! - ''zbił argument argumentem ''Wcale nie podróżuję z nią! Ona podróżuje ze mną! - ''wyjaśnił Cesarz, przywódca ludu ''Ah - ''odpowiedział Walter, kompletnie zaskoczony obrotem spraw. Zanim odzyskał równowagę po tej niedorzecznej dyskusji, mnich szybko zainteresował się czym innym. ''A ten Sensless Animal Being co robi? To radio, słucha radia! - ''zauważył słuchawki Cesarz. Niestety Dalaj Lama zauważył mikrofon ''Hej, ty Animal Sensless Being, czego słuchasz najczęściej? Słuchasz Shirana Pantofelka? - ''dopytywała się Adawajda Rakowska - ''A czyścisz czasem te słuchawki? Pozwolisz wziąć wymaz, porównam z moimi? Chwila, co tu się dzieje!? - ''złapał się za głowę Walter. Zbyt wcześnie, bo dopiero teraz Dalaj Lama dobiegł do stanowiska i chwycił za mikrofon. ''Hej tam, słyszycie mnie tam?!!!!!! Czy ktoś mnie słyszy!!!!! Raz Dwa Trzy Cztery odbiór!!!!! '' ''Halo, proszę stąd wyjść! - ''nie wytrzymał Walter i Sensless Animal Beings zaczęli podchodzić, aby siłą wyrzucić was z centrum dowodzenia, kiedy z głośników nagle dobiegł głos. ''Tu Apache-AH64..., tak, słyszy...my was dokładnie - ''wypowiedział David Attenborough przez intercom urywanym głosem i z zanieczyszczeniami ''David?! Ale jakim cudem ty jesteś tam, a nie na pokładzie - ''zacząłeś się dopytywać ''Musiał...em zająć się... pewn...ą sprawą. Poza tym nie... mogłem zostawić tej pi...knej maszynki samopas - ''wyjaśnił ''Ale z tego co zrozumiałem, nie jesteś sam - ''zauważyłeś ''Tak, zabr...ałem posiłki, jes...t ze mną Tysi...ąc oczu... Już nie tysiąc - ''zauważył Dalaj Lama ''oraz ktoś sp...cjlany. Oha...yo! - ''wypowiedział nowy głos ''Ohayo! - ''odpowiedział Cesarz ''Ohayo! - ''dołączył się mnich ''Ohayo - ''bezmyślnie powtórzyła Abebłajda ''Ohayo? - zdziwiłeś się Ohayo do cholery, kim on niby jest?! - ''wtrącił się Walter ''T...o '' ''☀Li Maoshan - ''wyjawił David ''Oha...yo! - ''zareagował na swoje nazwisko ''Ohayo! - ''wykrzyknął Cesarz ''Ohayo! - ''dołączył się mnich ''Ojciec Terriego Lina?! Co on tam robi z tobą?! - ''zastanawiałeś się ''Obie...cał pomóc od...bić syna. Przy...leciał odrzutowcem razem z nim, w su...mie nie miał wyjścia. Bardzo mu za...leży, gdyż jeśli zginie Terri, t...o zabiorą odrzutowiec i nie bę...dzie miał gdzie spać. Poza t...ym jest dziw...ny. Po...dążamy śladami porywacz...y, niedługo zrówna...my się z wami. Walterze Martinez, może odpowiesz nam na pytanie gdzie teraz znajdujemy się na mapie świata? - ''szybko przeszła do pytania Adamahajda Dmowska ''Hmmmm - ''odruchowo odpowiedział Walter, jednak mimo to spojrzał na wskaźniki, po czym zaskoczony wykrzyknął - ''Animal Sensless Beings, na stanowiska, znamy kurs! Kierunek - Cejlon! Hah. Za...mawiam herbatę! - ''ucieszył się David, smakosz naparu z zieleniny ''No nie wiem, słyszałem, że to straszne pomyje. Ostatnie tsunami wypłukało cały smak herbaty z liści - ''podzielił się wiadomościami Dalaj Lama - ''poza tym dlaczego znowu brudasy! Z jakiegoś niedorzecznego powodu nagle zaczął śpiewać ☀Li Maoshan Nie przejmujci...e się nim - powiedział David - Zaś co do naszej dalszej drogi, Cejlon to bar...dzo szlachetny kierunek. Ogromna wyspa słynąca z upraw światowej klasy herbaty i biedy, często zalewana przez tajfuny, tornada i tsunami. Niewątpliwie też wiecznie wylewają rzeki, a podwórka zamieniają się w gnój z każdym przyjściem pory deszczowej. Badania mówią iż wilgoć osiąga tak wysokie poziomy, że połowa mieszkańców umiera przedwcześnie na różnego rodzaju grzybice, a druga połowa w powodziach. Większość wyspy pokrywają zdziczałe lasy równikowe, rosną tam też kolczaste zarośla i pampasy, na których można znaleźć rozliczne rododendrony, skarlałe srylanczyjskie słonie, rozmaite gatunki gejowskich zahivionych małp i równie gejoskich dzikich pawiów, dzikich świń tudzież zdałnione niedźwiedzie. Cejlon kilka dekad temu utracił oficjalnie swoją piękną nazwę z głosu bezgustnych mieszkańców. Srylandczycy nie chcieli mieszkać na Cejlonie, nie, oni chcieli mieszkać na Srylandii, tak też powstała nazwa Sri Lanka, słusznie kojarząca się raczej z klozetowymi rejonami świata - ''Mentalnie przeniknęliście do największych miast Sri Lanki - Dehiwala-Mount Lavinia, Sri Dźajawardanapura Kotte oraz Anuradhapura, gdzie przez ulice sunęły potężne burożółte bose tłumy z rozmiękłymi podeszwami, smród grzyba i wilgoci miesza się z zapachem potu w upalny parny dzień. W przeciwieństwie do Indii, kanalizacja tu nie występuje, wszystko spływa strumykiem między stopami przechodniów. Na obrzeżach miast widzicie wiecznie żarzące się stosy, na których palą się ofiary niekończących się katatrof tudzież zwykli umarlacy, w obawie przed zarazą, tym bardziej, że z grobów i tak nazbyt często ich wymywa. Napotykacie stoiska ze smażonymi bananami, ryżem z curry i kurkumą co was w nos ciśnie, tudzież innymi potrawami przypominającymi rozgotowany śmierdzący bigos. Po targowiskach skaczą patajchła z bębnami, potęgując jeszcze nieznośny zgiełk i hałas. Zabudowania charakteryzują się niskimi wysokościami i niezwykłą krzywizną, gdyż w sezonie letnim błoto ulega rozpłynnieniu. Większość ludności przyodziana jest w znoszone podrobione koszulki Beckhama w kolorach oczojebnego neonu idealnie współgrającego z brudną skórą. Cały handel miejski opiera się na gnuśnych targowiskach o smrodzie cynamonu gdzie baby jojczą nad dzbanami herbaty, a gangi gwałcicieli wybierają ofiary do orgii. Dominującym kolorem jest bury, gdzie się nie spojrzeć, można go zauważyć na glebie, na ścianach z błota, glinianych dzbanach czy niewątpliwie na skórze mieszkańców - ''Srylandczycy lubują się w grze w krykieta, choć nie odnoszą w tym spektrum międzynarodowych sukcesów - rozmiękła gleba zmienia warunki gry. 11% ludności stanowią Tamilczycy - gwałciciele z Indii, których zamiast wykastrować, brytyjczycy wywieźli jako niewolników do pracy na plantacji herbaty. Od tej pory stanowili poważny punkt zapalny w relacjach Tamilsko-Srylandczyjskich. Głównym wyznaniem Cejlonu jest buddyzm, nie wątpię, że spotkamy twoich ziomków mnichu. Heretycy!!! - wydarł się Dalaj Lama Ale jak to? - ''zdziwiłeś się ''Heretycy!!! Nie wierzą w moją nieograniczoną mądrość wynikającą z doświadczenia jakie zyskałem wielokrotnie się odradzając w innym ciele! Ja też nie wierzę - ''przyznał Walter. Twarz mnicha się skurczyła, jakby wciągnęła do środka dodatkowo marszcząc - ''musimy przygotować się na desant, trzeba sprawdzić jaka będzie pogoda. Pójdę zobaczyć w komputerze Nie!!! - ''krzyknął Cesarz ''Dlaczego niby nie?! Nie! Nie trzeba, bo mhhhh, bo ja jestem też medium i wiem jaka pogoda będzie! - ''łgał ''No więc? Jaka będzie? Będzie potężne tornado, o świcie uderzy tajfun, a wczoraj Cejlon nawiedziło potężne tsunami wybijając bilion ludzi! Na miłość boską, jak ci ludzie tam żyją, nie wiedziałem, że takie ekstremalne warunki panują gdzieś na Ziemi. W takim razie pójdę sprawdzić czy hodują w tym okropnym państwie kurczaki. Nie!!!!! Mhhhh wszystkie się utopiły w tsunami! Cholera! W takim razie banany będą musiały wystarczyć. Muszę przyznać, że jesteś całkiem niezłym medium, a twoje zdolności są przydatne. Zrób mi horoskop - ''zainteresował się Walter - ''jestem baran. Też tak o sobie uważasz? - ''odezwał się obrażony mnich ''To mój znak zodiaku do cholery ty pomarszczony dziadzie! Spokój i opanowanie są dzisiaj bardzo ważne. Zbyt pośpiesznie podejmowane decyzje tylko zwiększą twoje kłopoty. Dotyczyć one mogą nie tylko pracy, ale i uczuciowych związków. Bądź rozsądny i nie prowokuj napiętych sytuacji. Miłość: Wojna domowa wisi na włosku. Praca: Nie podejmuj się zbyt wielu obowiązków. Zdrowie: Uzupełnij braki niezbędnych dla organizmu witamin. M''istyczna rzepa podąża za tobą. Jeśli cię spotka, czekają cię szczęśliwe momenty zakończone bolesnym ciosem.'' Brzmi jak brednie... ''- podsumował Walter ''To wszystko prawda! Z czasem się wszystko wyjaśni! '' ''Nie ważne, już żałuję, że wysłuchałem tych bredni! Idę pograć w Simsy, żeby się odstresować! Żadna rzepa nie będzie za mną chodzić! - ''i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami ''Co ta...m się dzieje? - ''dopytywał się David ''Oha...yo - ''wykrzykiwał ojciec Terriego. Wy stalicie ze skurczonymi twarzami przeskakując wzrokiem ze swoich twarzy. Szybko spierdzieliliście. Trafiliście do głównego pomieszczenia, gdzie rozlokowali się mongoli i chińczycy. Marie Colvin usnęła w półsiedzącej pozycji embrionalnej z kilkoma petami leżącymi pod stopami. Nie mieliście czasu jej budzić. Obok leżała jakaś książka, mnich chwycił ją w biegu, w końcu znaleziona, poza tym nie uważał, żeby to była kradzież kiedy właściciel o nią nie dba! Wbiegliście na jakieś tajne kolorowe korytarze i tajnymi schodami trafiliście na jakieś tajne poddasze, gdzie jedną ze ścian stanowił balon sterowca. Mnich spojrzał na znalezisko i jako bezwartościowe, cisnął w kąt. Podniosłeś i okazało się, że to dziennik Marie. ''Tu nas nie znajdą! - ''uradował się Cesarz ''Ale tu nic nie ma, jak mamy tu siedzieć godzinami, jak tu nic nie ma! - ''przeraził się mnich ''Wolisz zejść na dół stary pierdzielu? - ''dopytywał się król-słońce ''Nie!!! Mhhhm, wiem już co możemy zrobić - ''namyślił się Dalaj Lama i przedziurawił balon nożem - ''wypełniony jest helem! - ''po czym nabrał go do płuc -'' Pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi ''pi pi pi pi pi'' - piszcząc jak szczur. Nie trwało długo zanim Cesarz opanował swój histeryczny śmiech i sam przyłączył się do wydawania nieznośnych dźwięków. Wydarłeś się, żeby w końcu przestali na miłość boską, ale uwolnili takie ilości helu, że przerodziło się to w kolejny pisk ku uciesze tej dwójki. Musząc znosić ten jazgot, przeszedłeś do czytania dziennika Marie Colvin Tymczasem na Srylandii Terri Lin przebudził się na zimnej wilgotnej posadzce. Bolała go głowa, prawdopodobnie podano mu mieszankę Dolarganu z ekstazy. Pomyślał Wo zai nali? '' ''Wo bei bangjiale? ''Rozejrzał się po zaciemnionym pomieszczeniu. Woda spływała strumykami ze ścian, wilgoć uderzała w nozdrza. Nie było tu zbyt wiele miejsca, a zamiast drzwi we framudze zamontowana była kratownica. Nagle w oddali słychać było zbliżające się kroki. Minęła raptem chwila zanim ktoś pchnął kratę - była cały czas otwarta. Do środka wparowały 4 osoby, które Terri Lin rozpoznał bez problemu - Jia Sidao w swojej wyjątkowo ekstrawaganckiej szacie i z kucem na czubku łba, Kim Dzong Un, pulpetowaty serdel z fryzurą zerówkowicza, a co jeszcze bardziej zaskakujące, Audiobeast w białym garniaku oraz Dimash, wyegzaltowany bożyszcz pind w niebieskim fraku w cekiny. ''Mówiłem ci ty tłusta mazepo, że masz podać odpowiednią dawkę! -'' Jia Sidao uderzył z karata w żebra koreańczyka, wściekając się na widok Terriego na nogach ''Ale ale ale ja nie chciałem! Aua to boli! - ''jojczał grubas ''Sam sobie zasłużyłeś! Następnym razem pociągnę cię za włosy! Terri Lin! Dawno żeśmy się nie widzieli! Jakim cudem taki dinozaur jak ty nigdy się nie starzeje!? - ''wypalił Dimash, arcywróg Terriego ''Wei ci, ni kan qilai xiang yige bao fu zha. Wo zai zhe zuo shenme?! - ''zażądał odpowiedzi Terri ''Wybacz Terri Linie za warunki w jakich się przebudziłeś, to wszystko wina tego tłustego patafiana, który miał się zająć budową tego zamku i przygotowaniem sypialni dla gości, a zapomniał ubrać dla ciebie pościeli i na ten czas wrzucił tu jak worek kartofli! Chcesz go za karę kopnąć? Jasne, że chcesz! Kto by nie chciał! Kopnij go! No dalej, kopnij! Nie odda, po prostu kopnij! - ''zachęcał Jia Sidao ''Nie kop mnie, nie, nie kop! - ''piszczał serdel ''Kopnij go, zasłużył! Kopnij! Nie, nie kop! Kopnij! Nie!!! Kopnij! Nie kop mnie! Argh! Dobra, widzę, że za bardzo jesteś jeszcze zćpany, kopnę go za ciebie! - ''i kopnął przywódcę Korei, na co ten zareagował piskiem ''Wǒ zài zhè zuò shénme? - ''zmienił temat Terri Lin ''No cóż, po tym jak nasz mały Cesarz postanowił się ulotnić i latać po świecie, straciłem całkiem sporo poparcia. Ale już znalazłem rozwiązanie! Postanowiłem przygotować Wielkie Igrzyska Muzyczne! Wszyscy powiadają, że ty jesteś najlepszym z najlepszych mistrzu Terri Linie, nie podoba mi się taka potężna władza niczym odcisk na mojej stopie, ale jeśli ma służyć moim interesom to czemu by nie! Z pomocą naszego małego państwa-kukiełki jaką jest Korea przygotujemy największe azjatyckie show! Zostanę też jurorem, słyszałem, że ci są równie popularni co gwiazdy. Przygotuj się do koncertu Terri, bo możez nie dojść do finałowego potrójnego starcia! Tymczasem na sterowcu Pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi ''pi pi pi pi pi - od godzin piszczeli przechodząc od szczurzych pisków do beczenia jak stare barany. Któregoś razu nawet ktoś zakrzyknął ''Mahama?!?!?!? ''na szczęście nikt was do tej pory mimo wszystko jeszcze nie znalazł. Zagłębiłeś się w pamiętniku Marie Colvin 'W moich własnych słowach' 'Marie Colvin' Ten Strzał Piznął Mnie w Oko Podczas jednego z moich potajemnych reportaży, wślizgnęłam się niczym gibka ryba do Vanni - północnosrylandczyjskiej prowincji, która była ciepłym domem dla Tamilskich Tygrysów odkąd rząd zajął półwysep Jaffa w 1995 roku po śmierci Jezusa. Srylandczyjski rząd zbanował wszystkich dziennikarzy chcących grzebać w prywatnych brudach srylandczyków. Niestety, na ich nieszczęście, ja się w nich uwielbiam pławić. Ban zabraniał rozmów z dowódctwem Liberalnych Tygrysów dla Tamilskiego Eelamu (LTE), ostatnie słowo tak naprawdę nic nie oznaczało, ale podobało się potomkom niewolników z plantacji herbaty. Pomimo banu, wstrętnie hipokrytyczne i obmierźle wilgotne państwo Cejlonu szachraiło za plecami z Norwegami, a za ich plecami Norwedzy szachraili z Niemcami, którzy chcieli przygarnąć Tamilskie Tygrysy po wysłaniu ich na pontonach przez ocean. Co gorsze, przejęli cały monopol na wiadomości o negocjacjach, przez co lokalne media musiały pisać o nadchodzących tornadach i innych mniej istotnych rzeczach. Co jeszcze bardziej istotne, ban zabraniał plotkować o podłym traktowaniu zbitych w Vanni niczym mech na skale Tamilczyków, którzy dostawali wyłącznie banany i papaje GMO, a te podobno są rakotwórcze. Rząd zaprzeczał, choć sam ich nie jadał. Podróżowałam od wioski do wioski niczym cyganka doświadczając niepojętych dramatów - zagłodzonych ludzi, brak prądu, leki wyłącznie od znachorów czy ciuchy z Caritasu poniżej jakichkolwiek standardów, w tym koszulki piłkarskie bez nazwisk znanych zawodników. Nabazgroliłam porządny artykuł wycierając w twarz srylandczyków błoto nagromadzone podczas czołgania się w zaschniętym korycie rzeki i postanowiłam wrócić, zostawiając ten cały syf za sobą, tym bardziej, że fajki mi się już kończyły. Od trzech dni łaziłam w nocy po dżungli jak jakaś wariatka, broczyłam po kolanach w plantacjach brudnego ryżu rosnącego w mule czy też skakałam po drzewach, kiedy błoto zamieniało się w bagno. Wszystko na nic, za każdym razem kończyłam na tej samej wycieraczce uchodzącej za materac, na tej samej zaszluchtanej podłodze, w tej samej obleśnej szopie. Bałam się, że oblezą mnie pchły albo wszy. Nawet robactwo wydawało się identyczne, choć to niemożliwe, bo za każdym razem jak spotkałam jakiegoś robaka, spryskiwałam go obficie Offem. Każdej nocy próbowałam wydostać się z tej zatęchłej dziury prowadzona przez lokalnych Tamilczyków, z ręką na ramieniu żeby tylko mnie nie zgwałcili. Za każdym razem stwierdzali jednak, że to zbyt ryzykowne, i nie chodziło im o gwałt, a o przekroczenie granicy. W sobotę podeszliśmy na 50 sążni od granicy, kiedy to lokalna powsinoga znająca każdy zakamarek tej dziury nagle znieruchomiała jak po rzuceniu Petrificusa, po czym nagle majdnęła łapami i poleźliśmy z powrotem. I nie było żadnej dyskusji! Choć wynikało to raczej z faktu, że był głuchy. Dla porozumiewania się majdaliśmy łapami jak cholerne patajchła i w ciszy gapiliśmy się na straż graniczną jak zboczeńcy. ''Moja wina ''wymajdał, ''Alarm, ''i faktycznie w oddali było słychać syrenę i głos ustawicznie powtarzający ''Alarm! Alarm! Alarm! ''więc zdecydowanie był to alarm. Gapiłam się z obrzydzeniem na wymęczone brązowobure kośpyry okute w czarne piankowe klapencje, lezące niestrudzenie przed siebie aż doleźliśmy do piwnicy obok kościoła w dziurze, gdzie wszyscy mieszkali w szopach albo w namiotach. O świcie padłam jak zdechła świnia. W poniedziałek miało być do trzech razy sztuka jeśli wierzyć cygańskim zabobonom. W momencie kiedy słońce czmychało za horyzont niczym flaming ścigający poczwarę, wczasowałam się ze swoim zaufanym przewodnikiem pod drzewem banyan obserwując srebrzystą taflę mulistego jeziora, czekając na rzadki mroczny moment spokoju i ciszy. Byliśmy prawdziwą zbieraniną niczym ciuchy z przebierek w szmateksie. Wiochacze lecieli w przepoconych bojówkach, a pindy (a raczej brudne rapszle) okutane były w rolki materiału. Jakiś nędzny staruch targał ze sobą reklamówki z Tesco, w które upchał dwie butelki Pepsi - nasz jedyny napitek. Był też szczyl, co kaleczył angielski, ale tak mamrotał, że nie słuchałam go już wcale. ''Dziś będziemy szluchtać herbatę w domu mego ojca - ''wymajdał przewodnik. Tylko on był uzbrojony - nosił ze sobą gałąź, tłukąc nią dziki i słonie. W planie było dolezienie do chałupy tego ramola po stronie rządowej i wyjazd z tej dziury SrilandczyjskimBusem. Wypaliłam swojego ostatniego peta wraz z zachodem słońca - nie będzie więcej palenia, gadania czy kasłania do czasu opuszczenia zbanowanego terenu, liczyłam tylko, aby nie lazł z nami żaden gruźlik. Przeleźliśmy wiele kilometrów, czasem przekłusowując jak dzikie łanie przez kolczyste zarośla, czasem czołgając się w błocie jak larwy, cały czas gapiąc się na kaganek ognia z wrogiej bazy łuszczący nasze oczy w zazdrości. O 8 czasu wschodnioamerykańskiego przewlekliśmy się przez zarośnięte chabazie, a potem czekaliśmy na kucakach w moczarzysku, pozwalając żreć się komarom i zazsywać pijawom, gdyż rozbryzgi krwi podczas miażdżenia mogły zaalarmować straże. Zdjęłam ogumienie ze swoich opuchniętych girów, żeby leźć jeszcze bardziej przebiegle. Na majdnięcie dowódcy powlekliśmy się na drogę. W kuckach szarpaliśmy się z kolczatką i w teorii przeleźliśmy bezpiecznie na drugą stronę. Lecieliśmy jak ogłupiałe małpy do dżungli będącej w zasięgu wzroku, kiedy ciszę przerwały wystrzały z kałacha. Rzuciłam się na łeb na szyję na glebę i czołgałam się jak kret, byleby przed siebie, wycierając swoim opuchniętym z głodu brzuchem szlak w rozmiękłej glebie, byleby tylko pocisk nie piznął mnie w łeb. W pewnym momencie ktoś wczołgał się na mnie, ale nie był to odpowiedni moment na kopulację, więc go zwaliłam i wlazłam w przerośnięte chabazie. Byłam sama. Strzelanina trwała w najlepsze, 10 sążni ode mnie było drzewo, ale tyle to przecież za daleko. Strzelanina ustała i znowu nastała istnie murzyńska ciemność i cisza. Nawet trupy głośniej się rozkładają niż suma dźwięków wydawana przez naszą grupę w tym momencie. Jedyny dźwięk wydawała krowa, której przestrzelono wszystkie wymiona. Czasem myślałam, że dobrze jej tak, po co łaziła po polu minowym, ale w sumie nie jej wina, że jest głupia. Leżałam jak kartofel w piwnicy przez bite pół godziny, ukrywając się przed szperającymi światłami reflektorów muskających moje poślady. Wojska rządowe miały przewagę uzbrojeniową i szkoleniową, my zaś gibkie kośpyry i małpią determinację, jednak tej nocy to srylandczycy przeważyli szalę na swoją stronę. Momentami myślałam - ''hura, nie zdechłam, ale przecież to nieprawda, bo w każdej chwili mogłam zdechnąć. Przydybali nas. Teraz łażą po łące i strzelają jak do żab. Wylegiwałam się na trawie z decyzją do podjęcia: spierdzielać gdzie pieprz rośnie, leżeć jak kłoda czy drzeć mordę, żem niewinna. Zbiłam się w kokon, żeby moja tandetnie nieopalona skóra nie zdradziła mej skrytki. Znowu salwy strzałów rozległy się po polu. Srylandczycy wyleźli z bunkrów i z końskim śmiechem rozwalali Tamilczyków jak żydów. Nagle skosili moje chabazie serią z kałacha. Gdybym nie darła mordy, zaraz by mnie rozdeptali. To ja!!! Marie Colvin!!! Znana dziennikarka!!! USA!!! Wyskoczyłam nagle z zarośli. Brudas tak się wystraszył, że upuścił granat i rozbryzł się na kawałki. Eksplozja rzuciła mnie na glebę, ogłuszając z bólu, huku i poczucia zażenowania, że wykoczyłam jak jakieś niewydarzone straszydło. Chyba straciłam oko i urwało mi łeb. Juha tryskała z gęby i oka, mocząc mi kostki zebrana w kałużę. Czułam okropny smutek, że zaraz zdechnę Jednak po półgodzinie zdało mi się, że zbyt długo zdycham, skoro urwało mi łeb i wyłupiło oko (to tylko odłamek żebra w nim tkwił), więc znowu zaczęłam drzeć mordę. To ja!!! Marie Colvin!!! Znana dziennikarka!!! Czy ktoś w tej dziczy zna angielski???!!! Znowu ktoś eksplodował, reszta ze strachu histerycznie się śmiała. Nie wyglądało to dobrze. Byli równie wystraszeni jak ja. W sumie i tak mnie to nie obchodziło, w końcu i tak miałam zdechnąć, więc dalej wydzierałam się jak przekupa na targowisku. Żeby prostacy mnie zrozumieli zmieniłam tekst, drąc się Doctor, Doctor, aż jakiś bardziej wykształcony dzikus zaczął się drzeć'' Wstać, wstać.' 'Wstawałam powoli, drąc się ''nie strzelaj, to ja, Marie Colvin, znana dziennikarka, ''żeby czasem mnie nie rozstrzelał, słysząc mój egzotyczny głos. ''Ściągaj kurtkę! ''Zgwałcą mnie! Szybko się rozebrałam i wystrzeliłam rękami w powietrze. Krew lała się po gębie, przez co mało co widziałam. Ktoś się wydarł ''leź tą drogą. Więc polazłam. Za każdym razem jak się mało co nie wyglebywałam, darli mordy jak patiafiany, myśląc, że zaraz ich załatwie kung-fu. W końcu wdrapałam się na szczyt wzgórza, gdzie wywalili mnie i skopali na ziemii. Potem przypalali latarkami, aż nic nie widziałam. Nie wiem ile się tak wylegiwałam. Obmacali mnie w poszukiwaniu karabinów lub innych patyków i dźgając lufą, prowadzili do przodu. Bali się rapszl okutanych w granaty, które wybuchały jak owce w Wormsach. LTE miało okropną opinię przez Czarne Pantery, elitarną jednostkę samobójczą i zabójczą, którzy wysadzili rządową galerię sztuki, zatłukli prezydenta i wyznaczyli sobie na cel zabicie Ghandiego, przywódcę Indusów. Byłam przekonana, że ciągną mnie na rozstrzelanie, żeby nie musieć targać mojego truchła. Pamiętam jak myślałam, że są przestraszeni, więc ja też udawałam zranione słoniątko, biedne i niewinne. W końcu się wykończyłam, wypieprzyłam na asfalcie i powiedziałam pieprzę to, doctor, albo tu będę leżeć. ''Ci bezczelnie mnie zawiesili mnie na ramionach i targali dalej. Ale ręka mi się omsknęła na krocze jednego z brudasów, więc ci z obrzydzeniem cisnęli mnie na bruk. Koszmar wydawał mi się nieskończony. W końcu dotargaliśmy się do bunkra i oczywiście ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, rzucili mnie na glebę... Znowu wypalili mi siatkówkę latarką i darli mordę po srylandczyjsku i okropnym angielskim. Ktoś zerwał mój podkoszulek, eksponując mój imponujący biust w staniorze. Darli się, że może być wypełniony dynamitem. Powtarzałam ''To ja, Marie Colvin, znana dziennikarka, doctor. '' Przylazł jakiś oficer i dzikie pytania zamienił na systematyczne pytania. ''Gdzie cię wyszkolili! Ile ludu z tobą lazło! Gdzie twoje auto! Ha, skoro jesteś amerykanką, to na pewno jakieś masz! ''Nie mogłam mu przecież opowiedzieć o swojej wielkiej mentorce, mojej poprzedniczce, która zginęła na służbie, a ni o moim Mini Cooperze, bo by mnie wyśmiał. Zresztą głupie zadawał pytania. ''Przyznaj, że przylazłaś nas zarżnąć, żeby nasze trzustki sprzedawać na targu! Chociaż przyznaj, że to przez ciebie wybuchły granaty! Co za bzdura, gdyby twoi żołnierze nie byli przerażonymi pindami rabatymi, to by nie wybuchli! I wtedy to zaczęła się cała seria niekończących się podróży. Wrzucili mnie na pakę i wozili jak bydlę. Obijałam sobie kościstą dupę na każdym kamyki i zakręcie, przyduszając się, bo nie mogłam oddychać, a nie było to przyjemne, bo nie mam takiego fetyszu. Myślałam, że to szok, ale po wszystkim okazało się, że cały osad papierosowy oderwał się od ścian płuc po eksplozji granatu. Jakaś fałszywa szuja szeptała mi do ucha, że zabierają mnie do znachora, będę bezpieczna, głaszcząc po głowie. Skupiłam się na tych słowach, doszukując się kłastwa. W szpitalu w najbliższej dziurze pierwsze co zrobiono, to wyjęto kawałki żeber z mojego oka, biustu i pępka. Zrozumiałam, że moje oko było ślepe. Lekarze po tym odkryciu zaczęli latać jak bezgłowe kurczaki. Znowu wrzucili mnie na pakę i przez godzinę wieźli do szpitala w Anuradhapura, gdzie w RTG znaleźli pasożyty w moim oku, wcześniej żyjące w żebrach pierwszej ofiary. Na pace zatargano mnie do trzeciego szpitala, nigdy nie zostawiając bez obstawy srylandczyjskiej armii. Lekarze chcieli mnie uspać, ale ja poprosiłam o telefon do przyjaciela. Przerazili się i pokazując mi łyżkę nalegali, aby natychmiast wyłyżeczkować to bezużyteczne oko. I tak stracisz tę śleputę, lepiej teraz niż jak zgnije - ''twierdził chirurg. Pokazałam fakera, ale ten wracał co i rusz, oblizując wargi na widok oka. Telefonowano między sobą, najwidoczniej informacje o mnie dotarły do srylandczyjskiej szlachty. W końcu zaczęli burczeć po angielsku i usłyszałam ''niestety, ale ma ucięte kośpyry, nie podejdzie do telefonu. Nie. Wózka też nie mamy. Co przekazać? ''Słyszałam, jak wymamrotał nazwisko Stevena Colgate'a, oficera od dobrego image'u amerykańskiej ambasady. Darłam się ''Dawaj ten telefon! ''ale kabel był za krótki. Przynajmniej ktoś wiedział gdzie dogorywam. O świcie wpakowano mnie w helikopter i wysłano do Kolumbii. W ocznym szpitalu wrzucono mnie na korytarz z resztą śleput w kolejce do lekarza. Na szczęście Colgate przywlekł się chwilę później, parszywie się szczerząc białym uśmiechem z teczką w ręku, twierdząc, że zabiera mnie pod opiekę amerykańskiej ambasady. Przypominało to tandetne westerny, gdzie generyczny szeryf szczerzy się do generycznych rozbójników. Dlaczego się grzebię w ścierwie wojny i pożogi? Ciągle się głupio pytają. Nigdy nie planowałam takiej kariery. Po prostu nikt inny się w tym nie paprze, w obserwacji małpiego rozumu doprowadzonego do ekstremum i ważnym jest, aby to opisać, oficjalne czy nie. Wojna jest niezmienna. Nie dajcie się oszukać filmom, gdzie nerdy strzelają się bazookami i tłuką śmierdzącą rybą. Wojna nie jest cukierkowa. Wojna jest pełna ścierwa, urwanych kośpyr, błota, rzygowin i truchła stopionego przez metal. Dotyczy straumatyzowanych bachorów. Moim zadaniem jest obserwowanie tego wszystkiego. Nie nteresują mnie głupie militarystyczne fakty tylko to co prawdziwe ujrzane własnymi oczyma. Wojna jest także propagandą. Obie strony chcą zafleić prawdę swoimi bzdurami. Srylandczycy twierdzili, że Tamilczycy chowali głupie niewykształcone bachory, bo niby w szkołach łaziły jakieś stare baby i kradły bachory do rebelianckiej armii. Jednak Tamilczycy twierdzili, że chowają głupie niewykształcone bachory, bo wolą kupić banana niż kredki. Srylandczycy mało co nie osrali się ze złości za moje wścibstwo. Nawet nie przeprosili. Nikt nie pozwolił mi tam leźć, więc nie dość, że sama jestem sobie winna, to jeszcze pewnie rozdawałam wierszyki ośmieszające prezydenta. Nie miałam żadnych wierszyków! Miałam dziennikarską powinność! Zrobiłam to, bo to ważne! Nie zamierzam rzucać w kąt swojej kuloodpornej kurtki. Pofrunęłam do Nowego Yorku, gdzie lekarze mają wyciągnąć pasożyty. Jednak te już przeżarły siatkówkę, i tak będę półślepa. Fałszywi przyjaciele wydzwaniają dniem i nocą, gdyby nie byli fałszywi, pozwoliliby mi odpocząć, albo przynajmniej przywieźli by swoje otłuszczone dupy w krótkie odwiedziny przywożąc Merci. Stevie Wonder jest ślepy i jeszcze nie zrąbał się ze schodów, więc nie przejmuję się przyszłością. Choć martwi mnie, że wielu twierdzi, że tylko udaje. Jednak to czego pragnę najbardziej, to wódka Martini i oblepiony tytoniem pet. 'Fin' Siedziałeś osłupiały, pełen respektu dla tej niesamowitej kobiety, orędowniczki prawdy i bojowniczki sprawiedliwości. Nigdy nie spodziewałeś się jak ekstremalne sytuacje przeżywała ta zniszczona życiem kobieta. A w końcu to tylko jedna z rozlicznych sytuacji opisanych w pamiętniku. Tymczasem Dalaj Lama i Cesarz piszczeli w najlepsze. Nie trwało to jednak długo, gdyż nagle rozległ się alarm. ''Alarm! Alarm! Alarm! ''i szarpnęło sterowcem. Zbiegliście na dół i spotkaliście Askrobajnę Rozgonowską. ''Tracimy amplitudę! - ''wrzeszczała w tym pełnym wrzasku zbiegowisku, gdzie wszyscy latali jak ogłupiałe małpy ''Ale jak to!? Wyciek helu! - ''i uciekła wrzeszcząc Natrafiliście na półprzytomną Marie. Wystarczyło, że spojrzała ci w oczy. ''A więc przeczytałeś mój pamiętnik. Cieszy mnie to, był to odpowiedni moment, w końcu poznałeś już smak wojny, teraz zrozumiesz czym tak naprawdę jest. A teraz wracamy do miejsca, gdzie to wszystko się zaczęło. Sterowcem wstrząsnęło potężne uderzenie. Rozbiliście się. Wypełzliście na światło dzienne. Ty Sensless Animal Being! Przystąp do napraw! Nie mamy więcej helu, ale napełnij balon metanem powstającym z krowiego łajna! Reszta Sensless Animal Beings idziemy odbić Terriego Lina! Dotarliśmy na miejsce! '' I faktycznie, kiedy rozejrzałeś się po okolicy, zauważyłeś się, że jesteś w jakiejś brudnej wilgotnej dżungli, a przynajmniej byłbyś, gdybyś nie znajdował się na środku wielkiego placu w zamku o dziwnie chińskiej architekturze. ''Gdzie my jesteśmy? Co to za niedorzeczna budowla w środku dżungli?! - ''dopytywałeś się ''To rekonstrukcja legendarnego zamku Hefei - ''rozpoznał Cesarz ''Ale dlaczego tutaj? Cóż za głupie pytanie, chyba jasnym jest, że jestem władcą całego świata, a już na pewno takiego nędznego państwa! - ''odpowiedział Cesarz, oburzony głupim pytaniem - ''choć prawdą jest, że nie zarządzałem budowy tak wspaniałego obiektu w tak brudnym i nędznym kraju! Jia Sidao! Zbiliście się w potężną grupę i ruszyliście w głąb zamku. Dotarliście do rozległego pomieszczenia i kiedy znaleźliście się mniej więcej w jego środku, nagle i niespodziewanie uruchomiły się pułapki! W podłodze otworzyła się zapadnia, przez którą przelecili Dalaj Lama, Cesarz, ☀Li Maoshan i kilku mongołów. Ze ścian dmuchnął ogień, w ostatniej chwili Marie Colvin nakryła Davida, rzucając się na niego i odturlując się z nim do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia, do którego drzwi nagle się zatrzasnęły. Nagle włączyły się potężne dmuchawy, które zdmuchnęły Waltera i wychudłych Animal Sensless Beings, na szczęście ty i Angbad Romboidalna byliście zbyt ciężcy, aby takie nędzne podmuchy na was zadziałały. Chińczycy z zespołu rozlały się po trochu w każdej pułapce. Wyglądało na to, że zamek zbudowano jako nie do zdobycia i czeka was nie lada wyzwanie, aby go zdobyć i odbić idola. Płonący Paw, Ukryta Modliszka __BEZSPISU__